


Guilt

by JustBeStill (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drabble, Drinking, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Tom feels guilty after sleeping with Sonic.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Tom Wachowski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Guilt

Tom was lying in bed, crying. 

Sonic was with him, curled up against his body, sound asleep.

They'd had sex just an hour before then, and Tom regretted every second of it. It had felt great, sure, but the immense guilt ate away at any feelings of love or comfort that he may have experienced.

He got up from the bed and grabbed his car keys, leaving the bedroom for the car parked in the driveway.

He got in and sighed, rubbing his eyes to will away the exaustion he felt.

Tom headed towards the bar for a drink or several.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently having a case of writers block, and hopefully this helps to get me out of that rut. I'm working on another longer story for this pairing, so look forward to that soon.


End file.
